A Melonbread of Kindness
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, Masato Hijirikawa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Hal apa sajakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Syarat apakah yang harus dipenuhinya agar ia bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Masato Hijirikawa ‖ Sekuel dari How it can be ナイトメア?
1. Chapter 1: Beggining

Seperti biasanya, Masato terbangun dari tidur malamnya pada pukul setengah lima pagi. Mengerjapkan mata dan mengulet sedikit, entah kenapa, tapi pagi ini ia merasa sangat malas. Ia tidak pernah malas bangun pagi sebelumnya dan hal ini membuatnya berpikir kalau ada hal tidak beres yang terjadi padanya.

Mendudukkan dirinya di atas _futon_ lalu melihat ke sekeliling yang masih diliputi kegelapan. Tunggu! Kok, ada yang aneh, ya? Kok, ia merasa rambutnya agak memanjang? Ia meraba rambutnya. Mata biru langitnya membulat kaget saat ada yang aneh dengan rambutnya, rambutnya tumbuh memanjang hingga sepinggang. 'Apa yang terjadi, sih?! Memangnya aku samurai sampai punya rambut panjang sepinggang,' batinnya bingung tapi perasaannya yang sudah tidak enak mendorongnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, mengecek ada yang salahkah dengan tubuhnya.

Berlari menuju cermin seukuran tubuhnya yang terdapat di kamar mandi, mematutkan dirinya disana. Sosok yang terpantul disana sukses membuatnya kaget, ia bagai melihat adik perempuannya disana. Berkali-kali ia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihat olehnya tidaklah salah. Tahi lalat di bawah mata kanan sosok itu yang membuatnya yakin kalau itu pastilah pantulan dirinya. Perempuan yang terbalut dalam kimono biru muda itu adalah dirinya, Masato Hijirikawa. 'Jangan bilang kalau aku kini juga berubah, seperti halnya Otoya,' batinnya takut dan bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Masa' ia harus menjalani sisa hari-harinya sebagai perempuan? Ciyus? Miapa? Dan entah kenapa ini terlihat mulai lebay.

Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas (berusaha menenangkan diri, tentu saja), anak pertama keluarga Hijirikawa itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang datarnya seperti biasa.

"Eh?! Masato?" ucap Ren agak kaget setengah tertawa saat melihat penampilan teman sekamarnya saat ini. Pemain saxofon itu meninjau _gadis_ di depannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Masato diam saja, merapikan _futon_ miliknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai _tatami_. Mengabaikan fakta kalau Ren memandangnya dengan tatapan yang agak aneh.

"Kau kena kutukan yang sama dengan Ikki, ya?" tanya Ren dengan nada jahil yang terdengar sangat mengejek di telinga Masato.

"…" Masato tetap diam, berusaha mengabaikan laki-laki yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu.

"Hmm.." Lagi-lagi Ren memandangi Masato dengan intens dari atas hingga bawah, namun kini dihiasi senyum khasnya. "Kau tahu, kurasa kamu lebih cocok jadi perempuan seperti ini." Pandangan membunuh dilancarkan kearahnya yang kini tertawa renyah. Ia berkata lagi, "Tapi beneran, deh, kamu lebih cocok jadi perempuan." Perkataan yang sulit dibedakan antara ucapan memuji atau menghina.

"_Baka_!" [1] desis Masato kesal dan kelihatan ngambek. Ia mengambil cadangan roti melonnya dari dalam lemari dan berniat untuk memakan satu atau dua posri roti melon tersebut. Lumayanlah bisa mengganjal perutnya yang agak kelaparan dan semoga saja roti-roti melon ini bisa menenangkan emosinya agak meningkat akibat mendengar ocehan Ren.

Kresek ehem- plastik bening pembungkus roti-roti melon itu memberikan sebuah ide untuk Ren. Tanpa berkata-kata, pemuda yang hampir selalu dikelilingi para siswi itu mengambil plastik tersebut. Mencurinya dan kabur keluar dari kamar mereka.

Ren terus berlari dengan Masato yang mengejarnya dari belakang (berusaha mendapatkan roti melon miliknya, tentu saja.). tanpa ia duga, kedua mata biru langitnya melihat dua orang temannya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kamu ngapain, Ren?" tanya Otoya heran saat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kejinggaan berlari di depannya sambil membawa sekantung roti. Bukankah itu roti melon? Sejak kapan laki-laki yang selalu membawa mawar itu menyukai roti melon? Kok, sepertinya ada yang aneh. "Roti itu buat apa?"

Ren tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, mengangkat bungkusan berisi roti melon tersebut. "Oh, ini unt-"

Belum selesai Ren berbicara, seorang perempuan berpakaian putih dengan renda-renda di bagian bawah, terlihat berlari terengah-engah ke arah mereka. Merampas semua roti melon yang ada pada Ren. "Ini punyaku, bodoh!" ucapnya pelan namun tajam pada Ren.

Tokiya terlihat terkejut. 'Kayaknya kenal. Dia siapa? Sepertinya ia..'

Takut-takut, Otoya bertanya. "_Omae wa Masato desu ne_?" [8]

Sosok itu berbalik. Menunduk dalam. Poni dari rambut birunya yang panjang sukses menutupi wajahnya. "A-aku.."

"Perkenalkan. Ia Masako Hijirikawa," ucap Ren memotong perkataan sosok itu dengan nada bercanda.

Dengan wajah pucat dan agak memerah, sosok itu mengakat wajahnya. Membuang muka. "A-aku Masato," ucapnya terbata-bata.

* * *

Title: **A Melonbread of Kindness**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy (?), Drama

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, Masato Hijirikawa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Hal apa sajakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Syarat apakah yang harus dipenuhinya agar ia bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Masato Hijirikawa ‖ Sekuel dari **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**CHAPTER 01: BEGINNING**

* * *

Tanpa bicara apapun, Otoya Ittoki langsung menarik lengan Masato, meninggalkan Tokiya dan Ren yang hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Ren bingung, masih memandang lorong kosong yang baru saja dilewati kedua temannya sebelum menghilang di ujung lorong.

Tokiya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Entahlah," jawabnya lalu kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eh?!" Ren terbengong-bengong karena ditinggalkan di tengah-tengah lorong seorang diri.

* * *

Dan disinilah Masato, berdiri di depan kamar wali kelasnya masih menenteng sekantung plastik besar yang berisikan roti melon. Ia menoleh ke temannya yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur kesal sebelum berkata, "Ngapain kita disini?"

Otoya memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. "_Ne~_ Tentu saja untuk minta bantuan pada Ringo-sensei 'kan?" ujarnya mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Tap-"

Belum selesai Masato membalas, pintu di depan mereka sudah terbuka lebih dahulu menampakkan seorang manusia yang terlihat sebagai wanita berambut merah muda panjang yang rambutnya baru saja dikritingi olehnya pada bagian kanannya. Ia adalah Ringo Tsukimiya yang terlihat sangat terkejut mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ayo, masuk ke dalam. Kita bicarakan di dalam saja," ucapnya baru pulih dari keterkejutannya.

Tanpa bicara, Masato mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela. Otoya duduk di dekat meja makan. Dan Ringo duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja rias.

"Ringo-sensei, aku berhasil berubah lagi jadi laki-laki," ucap Otoya memulai pembicaraan dengan nadanya yang ceria. Ia melempar tangkap _pick_ gitarnya yang kebetulan dibawanya. "Tapi aku nggak tahu bagaimana caranya karena Tokiya tak mau menceritakannya padaku~"

"_Aa.. Sou desu ka_?" [2] Ringo meraih pengeriting rambutnya dan mulai mengeritingi rambut merah mudanya pada bagian kiri yang belum dikritingi.

Otoya mengangguk. "_Maa ne_." [3]

Masato berdehem. Sejak tadi ia merasa dilupakan, sebenarnya kenapa, sih, ia sampai ditarik kesini?

"Oh, iya!" Otoya membuka tudung saji di depannya karena penasaran, ingin tahu ada makanan apa di balik tudung saji itu. Dan yang ada disana adalah.. tidak ada apa-apa alias kosong melompong. Ia melanjutkan, "Ringo-sensei, masa' Masa tiba-tiba berubah jadi perempuan, padahal aku baru saja kembali menjadi laki-laki."

Ringo menaruh pengeriting rambutnya. "Ceritanya gimana, kok, bisa seperti itu?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Masato yang mulai bercerita, "Jadi tadi pagi aku terbangun dan.."

* * *

"_Mata ne_! [4] ucap Otoya dan melesat pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Masato yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar wali kelasnya. Diskusi mereka baru saja selesai beberapa saat lalu.

Masato berjalan pergi, menjauh dari kamar wali kelasnya dan melihat seekor kucing hitam berlari cepat atau bisa dikatakan melesat di depannya. Ia segera mengingat pembicaraan mereka bertiga tadi.

* * *

_ "Cara merubahnya adalah kamu harus mencari kucing hitam yang menyebabkanmu berubah menjadi perempuan," ucap Ringo._

_ "Kucing hitam apa?" tanya Masato masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kucing hitam apa? Kucing hitam siapa? Memangnya ada hubungan apa kucing itu dengannya? Kenapa ia harus mencari kucing hitam itu? Memangnya ia tidak punya kesibukkan lain apa?_

_ Otoya mengangguk. "Kucing hitamnya Haruka," jawab gitaris itu cepat. "Ia bisa berubah jadi manusia, lho. Kulitnya agak gelap dengan bola mata berwarna hijau."_

_ 'Masa' kucing bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Dia siluman atau apa?' batin Masato tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Otoya._

* * *

Ia mengerjapkan mata. 'Jangan-jangan..' batin si pianis sambil berlari mengejar kucing hitam yang mungkin akan menjadi kunci kembalinya ia sosok aslinya, laki-laki.

Untuk seeskor kucing, kucing hitam yang dinamai Kuppuru itu berlari sangat cepat. Padahal Masato sudah berudaha mengejarnya sekuat tenaga tapi tetap saja kucing berbulu hitam dengan mata hitam juga itu tidak terkejar. Masato mempercepat gerakan kakinya dan sedikit lagi, kucing itu pasti akan..

"Hei!" panggil seseorang menepuk pundak Masato yang membuatnya berhenti berlari dan saat Masato menoleh lagi ke arah kucing hitam yang ia kejar.

.. kucing itu lolos, sudah berlari entah kemana.

"Kamu menyebalkan sekali, Jinguji," ucap Masato kesal dengan wajahnya yang berusaha dibuat sedater mungkin. Ia sudah berlari marathon ke tempat ini dari depan kamar Ringo-sensei dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga kedua kakinya sangat lelah dan capek seperti ini, tapi kucing hitam itu sudah tidak ada saat ia berhenti akibat tepukan pelan di bahunya. Bukan salah Ren Jinguji sepenuhnya, sih, dia tahu itu, sebagian adalah kesalahannya juga karena ia berhenti berlari setelah merasakan tepukan itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu. Satu-satunya kunci untuk mengembalikannya kembali ke sosok laki-laki sudah hilang. Ia mengumpat pelan.

"Kenapa tampangmu itu?" tanya Ren yang merasa tidak bersalah sedikit pun. Hei, dia memang tidak bersalah 'kan?

"Kamu menghilangkan satu-satunya kunci yang kupunya."

"'Kunci' apa?" tanya Ren bingung, merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan menarik keluar sebuah benda yang mengkilat karena diterpa cahaya mentari. Ya, itu adalah sebuah kunci. "Satu-satunya kunci yang ada padaku hanyalah kunci ini."

Masato menghela nafas kesal. "Maksudku bukan kunci kamar asrama, bodoh."

Suara tawa terdengar dan itu adalah suara tawa dari seorang Ren Jinguji. "Oke, oke." Ia masih tertawa hingga akhirnya terdiam sejenak sebelum mulai berkata, "Nanti malam ada acara pesta dan kudengar dari keluarga Hijirikawa tidak ada yang datang, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang datang?"

Kedutan kesal berkedut di dahi Masato. "Lalu aku harus datang dalam sosok perempuan, gitu?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Kenapa enggak?"

* * *

**おわり **

* * *

**メモ **

[1] Baka = Bodoh

[2] Aa.. Sou desu ka = Begitu 'kah?

[3] Maa ne = Ya, gitu, deh.

[4] Mata ne = Sampai jumpa

**A/N **

Ya! Inilah sekuelnya; sekuel dari **How it can beナイトメア****?** (Jika berminat silahkan dibaca. #promosi). Maaf, telat _publish_ , hal ini dikarenakan saya malas untuk mengetiknya padahal ff ini sudah selesai sejak 27 Oktober lalu. XDXD

Semoga sekuel ini menarik. Sebenarnya, awalnya ingin kubuat sebagai _one shoot_ saja tapi, kok.. malah jadi _series_, ya? Xixixi..

Maaf, jika disini Masato OOC, karena aku nggak tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang Masato terlihat IC disini. T.T


	2. Chapter 2: Party?

Dibantu oleh sang wali kelas beserta Otoya dan Natsuki, Masato bersiap sebelum pergi ke pesta. Natsuki membuatkannya gaun pesta, Otoya membantunya memilih aksesori-aksesori pelengkap beserta _clutch_, dan Ringo-_sensei_lah yang membantunya berdandan. Masato merasa kalau ia bagaikan boneka sekarang ini. Boneka yang bisa diatur-atur pakaian dan dandanannya oleh ketiga laki-laki di sekitarnya. mengehela nafas, sebenarnya apa, sih, yang membuatnya jadi _boneka_ seperti ini? Salah siapa ia harus datang ke pesta dalam tubuh perempuan?

* * *

_ Suara tawa terdengar dan itu adalah suara tawa dari seorang Ren Jinguji. "Oke, oke." Ia masih tertawa hingga akhirnya terdiam sejenak sebelum mulai berkata, "Nanti malam ada acara pesta dan kudengar dari keluarga Hijirikawa tidak ada yang datang, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang datang?"_

_ Kedutan kesal berkedut di dahi Masato. "Lalu aku harus datang dalam sosok perempuan, gitu?" tanyanya sarkastik._

_ "Kenapa enggak?"_

_ "Kenapa aku harus datang ke pesta itu?"_

_ "Sudahlah datang saja."_

_ "Tap-"_

_ "Takkan ada yang mengenalimu dalam tubuh perempuan seperti ini," ucap si pemain saksofon cepat, berlari sambil menarik pergelangan Masato menuju tempat dimana Otoya dan Natsuki sedang berdiskusi mengenai suatu hal dengan Ringo._

* * *

Masato mengehela nafas lagi. Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, ternyata ini semua memang salah si playboy itu.

* * *

Title: **A Melonbread of Kindness**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy (?), Drama

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, Masato Hijirikawa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Hal apa sajakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Syarat apakah yang harus dipenuhinya agar ia bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Masato Hijirikawa ‖ Sekuel dari **How it can be ナイトメア****?**

Catatan: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**CHAPTER 02: PARTY~?**

* * *

Datang bersama Ren Jinguji ke pesta ternyata memang ide yang sangat buruk untuk Masato. Bagaimana tidak, dengan latar belakang keluarganya yang termasuk kalangan atas yang terlalu sering mendapat undangan pesta sukses membuat Masato Hijirikawa mengenal lebih dari 90% undangan yang hadir disana. Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, dan para remaja, ia hampir mengenali semuanya walaupun mereka berlindung di balik _make up_ yang tebal.

Ingin sekali _perempuan_ itu lari menyingkir dari keramaian, tapi apa daya, ia datang bersama Ren yang bisa dibilang merupakan pusat keramaian yang selalu dikelilingi para tamu hanya _sedikit_ cari muka dengan sang penerus perusahaan Jinguji. Walaupun, yah, yang mengelilingi Ren, sih, kebanyakan kaum hawa.

"Jinguji, siapa perempuan yang bersamamu itu?" tanya seorang wanita bergaun hitam yang dikenali Masato sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di salah satu pasar saham di dunia. Wanita itu memandang Masato dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata, 'Sepertinya aku mengenalimu.'

Ren memeluk pinggang Masato yang membuat Masato yang saat itu sedang melamun langsung kaget. "Dia temanku," jawab Ren lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalangan atas juga."

"Begitukah?" tanya wanita itu lagi sedikit kebingungan. "Tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya di pesta kalangan atas. Kamu dari keluarga apa?"

Masato tercekat. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Masa' ia harus mengatakan secara terus terang kalau ia adalah pewaris perusahaan Hijirikawa yang dikutuk menjadi perempuan? Haduh, ia bisa dibunuh ayahnya jika ketahuan dikutuk jadi perempuan. "S-saya.."

Wanita lain yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka berdua angkat bicara. "Tapi ia elegan, ya? Kelak akan menjadi wanita yang sangat sesuai dengan latar belakang keluarganya yang berasal kalangan atas."

"Iya, benar." Beberapa wanita lain yang sudah pasti ibu-ibu itu mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat ia mirip dengan putera pertama keluarga Hijirikawa, ya?" ujar wanita lain.

Masato memucat. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi identitasnya yang asli akan terungkap ke publik, ditengah-tengah gosip para wanita kalangan atas ini.

"Bukan hanya mirip, tapi sangat mirip."

"Seperti melihatnya dalam bentuk perempuan, ya?"

Dan para wanita itu mulai mengosip panas, hingga seorang gadis blasteran kalangan atas berambut pirang ikut mengosip dan berkata, "Bukankah mereka berdua cocok? Gadis ini dan Jinguji-sama?"

Wajah pucat Masato dihiasi semburat merah dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, menarik Ren menjauh dari keramaian menuju lokasi pesta lain yang lebih hening. Lokasi itu adalah halaman belakang dari rumah sang pemilik pesta dengan sebuah kolam renang yang cukup luas. Tidak sebesar halaman belakang rumahnya, sih, tapi tempat itu dirasanya cukup nyaman.

"Kenapa narik, sih?" tanya Ren memandang sekelilingnya. Halaman belakang yang didominasi tanaman mawar dengan beberapa _gazebo_ yang diterangi lilin-lilin kecil. Dibandingkan memakai lampu, sang pemilik pesta sepertinya lebih memilih lilin untuk menjadi sumber penerangan yang berhasil membuat halaman belakang itu terlihat hangat. Tidak hanya hangat, sih, karena kolam renang berbentuk persegi panjang itu memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama yang juga membuat halaman belakang tersebut terlihat romantis. Ren tersenyum, sepertinya ia sangat suka melihat banyak tanaman mawar seperti ini. '_Kire no bara_,' [1] pujinya dalam hati.

Masato diam saja. Kedua mata birunya memandang awas ke sekelilingnya.

"Hei, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ucap Ren mulai duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada disana.

Masato diam, enggan menjawab.

"Hijirikawa, kamu dengar?" tanya Ren dan Masato tetap diam, membuat pemuda bertuksedo putih itu menghela nafas merasa diabaikan.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keheningan yang sudah biasa dan tidak asing bagi mereka. Toh, setiap bertemu mereka hampir selalu saling mendiamkan, kok, jadi sepertinya tidak masalah jika hanya berada dalam keheningan seperti ini.

Dari jauh, keramaian pesta dapat terlihat oleh mereka berdua. Sepertinya para tamu sedang berdansa dalam irama yang lembut. Sayup-sayup nada dansa itu dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua yang masih setia pada keheningan malam. Dan beberapa menit pun berlalu dengan lambat, selambat nada pesta yang mengalun di ruang dansa.

* * *

Masato memainkan cincin bertahtakan batu safir biru yang melingkari jari manisnya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan hembusan angin lembut yang menerpanya membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Ia ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ lalu tertidur nyenyak, tapi ia masih terjebak disini. 'Aku ingin pulang~' batinnya masih memainkan cincinnya.

Hening sekali disana, hampir tidak ada siapapun disana. Ya, hanya dirinya dan Ren saja yang ada disana. Itu pun mereka sudah saling berdiam diri di dalam pikirannya masing-masing sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu.

"Jinguji," panggil Masato.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ren Jinguji, kamu masih disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Masato akhirnya menoleh dan menemukan Ren tertidur pulas di atas salah satu bangku taman. Tertidur sangat pulas dengan wajah yang sangat polos. Wajah yang mengingatkan Masato pada seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya, anak laki-laki kecil yang bernama Ren Jinguji. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Masato, awalnya ia ingin sekali mengajak Ren pulang tapi mengetahui Ren sedang tertidur seperti itu, ia tidak sampai hati untuk mengacaukan bunga mimpi yang sedang mekar di dalam tidur anak satu-satunya keluarga Jinguji itu. "_Oyasumi nasai_," [2] ucapnya lembut.

* * *

"..sa."

"…"

"..sato."

"Hmm.."

"..sa."

Telinga Masato masih berfungsi dengan baik dan itu artinya ia tidak salah mendengar. Sepertinya ada yang memanggil namanya, tapi siapa yang memanggilnya? Dimana orang yang memanggilnya? Kenapa ia hanya bisa melihat warna hitam yang kelam? Apa ia sedang terlelap saat ini?

"..sa."

Tuh 'kan, ada yang memanggilnya. Perlahan Masato membuka matanya dan menemukan seorang pemuda menyambutnya dengan senyum lalu bertanya, "Sudah bangun?"

Masato hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, "Hn."

"Ayo, pulang. Sudah tengah malam walaupun, pestanya belum selesai." Ren membaca jam pada jam tangannya.

"Ya," jawab Masato sambil mengucek mata. Ren berdehem pelan membuat Masato menoleh. "Apa?" tanya _perempuan_ itu bingung.

"Bisa angkat kepalamu sebentar?" tanya Ren yang langsung menyadarkan Masato kalau ia, kalau ia sepertinya menjadikan bahu Ren sebagai _bantal_ selama ia terlelap tadi. Wajah sang pianis memerah. "_Go-gomen nasai_," [3] ucapnya terbata-bata. "A-aku ti-."

"_It's okay_," balas Ren.

Dari jauh seorang gadis blasteran berambut pirang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia melihat hasil jepretan kameranya dengan puas. Tidak sia-sia ia tadi menguntit mereka berdua, ia berhasil mendapatkan foto kedua orang tersebut dalam keadaan yang bagus; tertidur dengan sang perempuan berambut biru yang menyandar pada sang pemuda berambut pirang ke-jingga-an. "Tuh 'kan sudah kubilang kalau mereka berdua cocok," ucapnya pada sang boneka beruang besar yang setia duduk di sebelahnya. Dan sang boneka beruang tidak balas mengatakan apapun hanya memandang pemiliknya, gadis blasteran bergaun merah muda yang asyik memandangi target penguntitannya yang kini berjalan pulang.

* * *

**つづく **

* * *

**メモ ****:**

[1] Kire no bara: Bunga mawar yang cantik

[2] Oyasumi nasai (bentuk sopan): Selamat tidur; selamat beristirahat

[3] Gomen nasai (bentuk sopan): Maaf.

**A/N :**

_Gomen ne_, sepertinya aku lupa nulis **つづく** (bersambung) di _chapter_ sebelumnya (dan malah nulis **おわり** yang berarti tamat). Xixixi.. Sepertinya masih kebawa ff **How it can beナイトメア****?**. #abaikan

_Well_, ya.. Sampai disini, aku cuma berharap untuk kedepannya genre ff ini nggak akan berubah, jadi _apa_ gitu. _I think all of you know what I mean._ XDXD

_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk **Tomoe-chan** dan **Gale****_, _**serta untuk **Al-Mcs**. Terima kasih banyak atas _review_-nya dan semoga kalian menyukai _chapter 2_ ini. **:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Change Me, Please?

Kantuk sudah menyerangnya tetapi tubuhnya menolak dan tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap terjaga. Dialah Masato Hijirikawa, pemuda pewaris perusahaan Hijirikawa yang dikutuk menjadi seorang perempuan sejak hari kemarin oleh sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu. Diubahnya posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman dan mencoba untuk jatuh terlelap, tetapi tetap saja gagal, membuatnya agak frustasi juga apalagi alasannya tidak bisa tidur malam ini adalah kejadian yang baru dialaminya beberapa jam lalu.

Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia hanya ikut duduk di samping Ren yang saat itu sudah terlelap dan mungkin angin malam membelainya dengan lembut membuatnya mengantuk, lalu setelah itu.. _Blank_. Semua menjadi hitam dan ia tidak ingat apa-aoa lagi, tiba-tiba terbangun dengan kepala yang menjadikan bahu teman sekamarnya itu sebagai sandaran. Jangan bilang kalau mereka-

'A-apa, sih, yang kupikirkan barusan!?' batin Masato langsung terduduk dengan rona merah yang mulai merambat di pipi putihnya, cepat-cepat ia mengusir pikiran anehnya mengenai pesta tadi. Ia melirik sisi lain kamar asramanya yang gelap dan tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan disana sebelum menghela nafas pendek dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sana, tidak peduli. 'Sepertinya ia tidur di luar malam ini.'

Sekali lagi dicobanya memejamkan mata, berharap cepat tidur mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Ia harus cepat tidur malam ini atau hal ini akan berdampak buruk pada rasa kantuk yang akan terus menghantuinya sepanjang hari. 'Aku harus tidur,' niatnya dalam hati bersungguh-sungguh.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu dengan lambat selambat awan-awan yang bergerak lambat di atas atap Saotome Gakuen.

"Hah~ Aku tidak bisa tidur~" keluh Masato kembali membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam, menampilkan mata birunya yang terlihat lelah dan mengantuk (tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau tidur). Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menghapus ingatan pesta tadi malam yang terus menari-nari di . sepertinya malam ini ia memang tidak bisa tidur. 'Bagaimana pun ini harus diakhiri,' batinnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Oh, sepertinya rona merah akan terus mewarnai kedua pipi Masato setidaknya sepanjang fajar.

* * *

"Begitukah?" tanya Otoya tidak percaya.

Nanami Haruka mengangguk tidak yakin seraya menjawab, "Un. Kudengar dari Ringo-_sensei_, sih, seperti itu."

Natsuki memainkan kue kering buatannya sebelum memakannya. "Apa benar-benar akan dilakukan minggu depan, ya?" ucapnya sambil berpikir.

"Bukannya tidak mungkin.." Shou memainkan ujung topinya. ".. karena kepala sekolah 'kan sering memberikan ujian mendadak."

Otoya mendesah kesal sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kafetaria. "Hah~ Pasti sulit~"

Tiba-tiba Tomochika Shibuya yang sejak tadi diam saja, menyapa ceria, "_Ohayou, _Masato!" [1]

Semua orang yang duduk di meja itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang dipanggil oleh Tomochika. Seorang _perempuan_ berambut biru sepunggung berdiri disana sambil mengunyah roti melon kesukaannya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," ucap Masato balas menyapa.

"Ne~ Masa, apa pestanya berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Otoya penasaran.

Masato melihat ke arah lain sambil menjawab, "Ya, begitulah."

"Seperti apa? Apa kau menikmati pestanya? Apa saja yang terjadi? Apakah ada hal yang menarik? Ayo, ceritakan pada kami."

"Eh? Tidak ada hal yang khusus atau pun menarik."

Derap langkah mendekati Masato dan itu adalah Ren Jinguji yang baru saja berhasil meloloskan diri dari sekumpulan para perempuan yang diketahui seluruh siswa-siswi Saotome Gakuen sebagai para pengagumnya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merangkul pundak dan membelai lembut (penuh modus) rambut Masato membuat pemiliknya terkaget. "Bukankah ada yang menarik?"

Masato tidak menjawab, hanya saja wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

Ren mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arah Masato. "Yakin tidak ada yang menarik?" godanya sambil memainkan setangkai mawar yang dibawanya sejak tadi. "Kejadian di halaman belakang semalam bukannya menarik?"

Wajah Masato memerah sempurna setelah mendengar Ren yang mulai membicarakan kejadian semalam, kejadian yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkannya. "Bagian mananya yang menarik, bodoh!?" ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Apa yang menarik?" tanya Otoya penasaran dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Ayo, ceritakan pada kami."

Ren buka suara, "Jadi semalam pesta berlangsung dengan membosankan menurut Masato dan ia menarikku kabur dari sana menuju halaman belakang. Aku ketiduran disana dan saat aku terbangun, dia sud-"

Masato memotong perkataan Ren dengan menginjak keras kaki sang pemain _darts_ itu. "Jangan membicarakannya!" desis Masato kesal dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ren dengan nada main-main.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Tidak suka yang mana? Tidak suka membicarakannya atau tidak suka kejadiannya?"

"Aa.. Itu.." Lagi-lagi Masato memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Namun sepertinya gagal karena semua masih bisa melihat rona itu. "Aku tak suka keduanya."

"Masa-yan _tsundere_ sekali," bisik Tomochika pada Nanami yang langsung mengangguk setuju. "Apalagi wajahnya sekarang udah merah banget kayak gitu, pasti terjadi sesuatu semalam." Oh, jangan katakan kalau kalian berdua adalah _fangirl_ atau jangan-jangan malah _fujoshi_. Eh?

* * *

Title: **A Melonbread of Kindness**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy (?), Drama

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, Masato Hijirikawa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Hal apa sajakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Syarat apakah yang harus dipenuhinya agar ia bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Masato Hijirikawa ‖ Sekuel dari **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**CHAPTER 03: CHANGE ME, PLEASE?**

* * *

Kejadian di pesta itu tidak bisa terhapus dari pikiran seorang Masato Hijirikawa sejak tadi pagi, bahkan hingga sang rembulan sudah menggantikan posisi sang surya di langit. Sekarang jam taman sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, ia belum ingin kembali ke kamar asramanya. Ia pun belum makan malam sedikit pun. Rasanya perutnya sudah kenyang walau pun belum makan sedikit pun sejak siang hari.

Ia masih melangkahkan kedua kakinya di halaman belakang sekolah. Membiarkan kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke mana pun kedua kakinya ingin dan kini ia berada di dekat danau. Sendirian disana, bingung mau apa disana. 'Ngapain aku disini?' pikirnya tak mengerti.

**SIIIINGG..**

Sepertinya indera pendengaran Masato mendengar suatu suara yang mengakibatkannya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berdiri di dekat pohon yang sedang menatapnya. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. 'Pakaiannya berbeda dengan murid-murid Saotome Gakuen dan aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Siapa dia?' pikir Masato semakin bingung, apalagi saat pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. 'Mau apa dia?!'

"_Konbanwa_," [1] sapa pemuda itu sambil menampilkan senyumannya.

Masato ragu-ragu membalas, "_Konbanwa_."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya selama bermenit-menit. Tidak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan itu.

Masato masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai siapa pemuda berkulit agak gelap di depannya itu. Dengan pakaian hijaunya yang tidak dikancin, Masato yakin seharusnya pemuda di depannya sudah sering mendapat teguran dari para guru atau malah kepala sekolah mereka. Ia memandangi danau yang memantulkan sinar rembulan lembut.

"Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku 'kan?"

"Eh?" Masato memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung. 'Darimana orang ini tahu apa yang kupikirkan?'

"Dan sekarang kamu sedang bertanya-tanya, darimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu lalu tertawa renyah.

Terbelalak kaget. "Ka-kamu bisa membaca pikiran, ya?" tanya Masato terbata-bata.

Pemuda itu tertawa semakin keras tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Masato.

'Kenapa dia malah tertawa?' pikir Masato agak kesal. Bukannya menjawab malah tertawa, memangnya tawa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk membantumu," ucap pemuda itu memainkan daun yang tertiup angin di depannya. "Apa kamu ingin kembali jadi laki-laki atau sudah nyaman menjadi perempuan seperti ini?"

Lagi-lagi, Masato terbelalak kaget. "Da-darimana kamu tahu?!" Ia diam sejenak sebelum mengingat perkataan Otoya dan Ringo-_sensei_. "Ja-jangan-jangan kamu itu ku-"

"Ya, kamu benar!" ucapnya cepat dengan ceria sebelum Masato selesai berbicara.

"Aku mencari-carimu sejak kemarin. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki lagi?" tanyanya cepat. Ia menunduk memohon. "Kumohon beritahu aku syarat yang harus kupenuhi agar aku bisa kembali ke tubuh asliku."

Pemuda bernama asli Cecil Aijima itu mengeryitkan dahinya. "Padahal takdirlah yang membawamu kembali lagi pada sosok aslimu di masa lalu, sosokmu yang sejujurnya. Dirimu berubah karena kau dan takdir sudah terikat benang merah," guman sosok itu pelan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, memandangi Milky Way yang bercahaya di langit malam. Berkilauan bagai ribuan permata berwarna-warni yang tersusun rapi. "Takdirmu dari suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini, di salah satu tempat di galaksi ini."

"Pada akhirnya, takdirmu akhirnya harus diubah lagi. Berusahalah untuk menggapai perbedaannya, berusahalah untuk kabur dari takdirmu yang sebenarnya. Karena takdirmu yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang perempuan." Sosok itu memandang Masato singkat sebelum menengadah ke langit lagi. "Aku Cecil Aijima, pangeran Agnapolis; suatu negara yang sangat jauh ke arah barat. Kita sudah pernah bertemu beberapa kali di masa lalu dan pasti akan bertemu lagi di masa depan.

"Jika kau ingin merubah dirimu kembali ke dalam sosok laki-laki, yang harus kamu lakukan adalah mendapatkan seloyang keajaiban dari seseorang yang peduli padamu setulus hati," ucap laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Cecil Aijima mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum manis.

"'Seloyang keajaiban', katamu?" tanya Masato bingung. "Maksudmu apa?"

Cecil tertawa. "Cari sendiri, dong, seloyang keajaiban itu maksudnya apa," ucapnya lalu pergi. Oh, jangan katakana kalau kamu sedang nge-_troll_ saat ini.

"Sial!" rutuknya kesal. "Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada orang lain~"

* * *

**つづく **

* * *

**メモ✰****:**

[1] Ohayou; Ohayou gozaimasu = Selamat pagi.

[2] Konbanwa = Selamat sore; selamat malam.

**A/N✰:**

Akhirnya bisa juga _upload_ yang _chapter_ 3 ini, setelah sempat mengalami kehabisan sinyal internet. Hahaha..

**R/F/etc✰:**

**Gale**: Terima kasih _review_-nya. Makasih banyak, lho, masih setia membaca ff buatanku. :)

**Tomoe-chan** (yang malas log in #plakk): Terima kasih mau nge-_review_ lagi. Untuk yang masalah Ren yang_ flirting-flirting_ itu, diriku belum yakin menuliskannya. Tapi kalau diperlukan pasti akan kutulis, kok. Tenang saja. Hahaha.. XD Semoga menyukai _chapter_ ini. :)

**Marlen-sama**: Thank you very much for fav this fanfic, hope you like it. :)


	4. Chapter 4: WHAT HIDDEN THE TRUTH IS

"'Seloyang keajaiban', katamu?" tanya Masato bingung. "Maksudmu apa?"

Cecil tertawa. "Cari sendiri, dong, seloyang keajaiban itu maksudnya apa," ucapnya lalu pergi. Oh, jangan katakana kalau kamu sedang nge-_troll_ saat ini.

"Sial!" rutuknya kesal. "Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada orang lain~"

* * *

Title: **A Melonbread of Kindness**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy (?), Drama

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, Masato Hijirikawa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Hal apa sajakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Syarat apakah yang harus dipenuhinya agar ia bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Masato Hijirikawa ‖ Sekuel dari **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**CHAPTER 04: WHAT HIDDEN THE TRUTH IS**

* * *

Pagi hari tiba dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, Masato menuju salah satu kamar temannya. Semalaman sudah ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan syarat yang harus dipenuhinya, yaitu seloyang kebaikan dari orang yang peduli padanya. Mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali dan pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata cerahnya berdiri membukakan pintu. "Lho, Masato? Tumben kesini pagi-pagi. Ada apa?" tanya Otoya bingung.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," jawab Masato dan masuk ke dalam kamar asrama Tokiya dan Otoya setelah dipersilahkan masuk. Ia duduk di kursi yang berdiri di tengah kamar itu. "Bagaimana caramu bisa berubah?"

Otoya hanya mengangkat bahunya dan dengan nada setengah merengut dia berkata, "Nggak tahu." Ia menunjuk ke arah Tokiya yang sedang membaca buku (atau mungkin naskah drama yang akan dibintanginya –coret- dibintangi HAYATO) membelakangi mereka berdua. "Dia tuh yang tahu dan nggak mau memberitahuku. Tanya aja sendiri."

Tokiya melirik singkat sebelum kembali membaca. "Itu bukan urusan kalian," ucapnya.

Otoya menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Tuh 'kan. Tokiya, pelit." Sepertinya pemain gitar ini mulai ngambek.

"Daripada kalian berisik disini, lebih baik kalian keluar saja. Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku," ucap Tokiya setengah mengusir.

"Iya, iya, kami pergi," ucap Otoya menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Masato. "Ayo, tanya ke Ringo-_sensei_ aja."

Dan Masato yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang itu hanya bisa menepuk dahinya pelan karena merasa sedang menonton sebuah drama secara langsung di depan matanya. 'Hah~ Terlalu lebay.' Oh, Masato, darimana kamu mengetahui kata 'lebay' barusan?

* * *

Tanpa disengaja sedikit pun, Ren bertemu dengan Tokiya di kafetaria saat waktu makan malam tiba. "Wah! Tumben kau makan disini. Sendirian?" ucapnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan sepiring steak daging domba dan secangkir teh. Tokiya hanya meliriknya singkat tidak peduli dan kembali menikmati makan malamnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat kejinggaan itu menempati tempat duduk kosong yang berada di depan Tokiya lalu berbicara, "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, Icchi."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Jadi bagaimana cara Ikki kembali menjadi laki-laki lagi?" ucap Ren balas bertanya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang khusus?"

"Tidak ada hal yang khusus."

Ren tertawa. "Oh, ayolah, beritahu aku. Masa' sesama anggota CLASS S dan juga anggota STARISH kau nggak mau membagikan sedikit saja caranya padaku?"

Tokiya menghela nafas dan berhenti makan. "Saat itu dia hanya membutuhkan sesendok keajaiban dari orang di sekitarnya dan sepertinya aku memberikan sesendok keajaiban itu tanpa sengaja," jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Eh?! Maksudmu?" Pemain saksofon itu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan teman sekelasnya itu.

Tokiya terdiam. Pikiran dan batinnya berbeda pendapat, berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Pikirannya menolak ia untuk menceritakan, sedangkan batinnya menyuruhnya jujur menceritakannya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Hei, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Ren membuyarkan lamunan Tokiya. Ia tidak sesabar itu juga untuk menunggu Sang Penyanyi Tanpa Hati itu mau berbicara.

Tokiya kembali menghela nafas berat. "Jadi yang terjadi adalah.." Berhenti sejenak sebelum mulai melanjutkan. "Saat itu dia demam tinggi, sangat tinggi karena kehujanan dan aku hanya menjaganya semalaman. Lalu ia tiba-tiba berubah esok harinya."

"Yakin cuma itu?"

"Err.. iya," jawab Tokiya memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat dihiasi sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi.

"Kurasa wajahmu mengatakan hal yang lain," ucap Ren menggoda. Ia masih ingin tahu lebih banyak dan kalau ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu, ia harus mendapatkannya 'kan? "Ceritakan sajalah, Icchi. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapa pun, kok."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku hanya menjaganya sepanjang malam," jawab pemuda yang bermain peran sebagai HAYATO itu cepat.

"Dan?"

"Dan.." Tokiya merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat secepat rona merah yang mulai menyebar di wajah putihnya. "Mungkin sedikit mengecup dahinya."

Ren menampilkan senyuman khasnya (atau malah seringainya?). "'Sedikit', hm?"

"Y-ya. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya," jawab Tokiya agak panik dan oh, jadi terlihat agak _out of character_ seperti ini. "Sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"'Tak sengaja', eh?"

"Ya, tak sengaja."

'Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu apa yang harus kulakukan,' batin Ren dengan seringai yang terlihat harus diwaspadai oleh Masato.

* * *

**つづく**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sepertinya cukup hancur juga _chapter_ ini, apalagi aku mengetiknya di hari yang sama dengan _chapter_ yang sebelumnya. Hahaha.. Ditambah kegajean dan apa, ya, namanya.. sesuatu yang belum terjawab di ff **How it can beナイトメア****?** Membuatnya agak.. err.. sedikit kurang sesuai dengan _draft_ awalnya~ XDXD

_But hope you're like this chapter, ne~_

Dan sebisa mungkin ff ini akan segera diakhiri di _chapter_ depan, semoga berakhir dengan sesuai. :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Melonbread

Masato belum makan sejak kemarin malam dan sekarang sudah malam lagi. Lapar, sih, tapi ini 'kan sudah terlalu malam dan seperti yang semua ketahui kalau kafetaria sudah tutup beberapa saat yang lalu. 'Aku lapar~' keluhnya dalam hati sembari menulis kaligrafi. Ia tadi sudah berusaha untuk mencari sisa roti melon yang biasa ia simpan tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak punya persediaan roti melon sebungkus pun.

Ren memasuki kamar asrama mereka dan tanpa izin atau pun permisi, langsung berjalan melewati batas kamar mereka dan melongok apa yang ditulis oleh Masato. Ia menepuk pundak teman sekamarnya sambil tertawa melihat kaligrafi Masato. "Kamu lapar, ya? Sampai ngelukis tulisan _pekopeko_ [1] begitu," ucapnya yang hanya dibalas Masato dengan anggukan pelan sambil menunduk, membiarkan rambut panjang birunya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

Title: **A Melonbread of Kindness**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy (?), Drama

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, Masato Hijirikawa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Hal apa sajakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Syarat apakah yang harus dipenuhinya agar ia bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Masato Hijirikawa ‖ Sekuel dari **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**CHAPTER 05: A MELONBREAD?**

* * *

Ren melemparkan sebungkus roti melon pada Masato yang langsung menangkapnya. "Tuh, kebetulan ada sisa," ucapnya lalu berjalan ke arah papan _darts_ miliknya, mengambil beberapa panah _darts_ yang menancap disana.

"'Sisa'?" tanya Masato sinis sambil memandangi roti melon itu. Cih, mana sudi dia memakan sisa. Makan makanan sisa hanya akan menjatuhkan harga diri seorang penerus perusahaan Hijirikawa. Ia memaki dalam hati.

"Iya, sisa," jawab Ren mulai bermain _darts_. Ia tertawa saat semuanya sukses menancap di papan _darts_. "Bercanda. Tadi kebetulan aku membelinya, tapi ternyata aku sudah kenyang dan tidak mungkin memakannya."

Masato masih melirik sinis teman sekamarnya sambil membatin, 'Apa bedanya dengan sisa?' Tapi, toh pada akhirnya ia mengambilnya juga (setelah ngedumel dalam hati, tentunya) dan memakannya. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_," [2] ucapnya pelan dengan mulut penuh roti melon.

Ren yang melihatnya pun jadi berpikir, '_Kawai da yo_." [3]

Dan malam pun berlalu dalam keheningan di kamar asrama tersebut. Sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang mulai bicara dan hanya sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing hingga, keduanya jatuh terlelap. Jatuh terlelap dalam bunga tidur masing-masing.

* * *

Masato terbangun oleh suara air yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melempar pandang ke arah tempat tidur Ren yang sudah kosong yang membuatnya langsung yakin kalau suara air itu pastilah ulah teman masa kecilnya itu. 'Tumben dia sudah bangun. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?' pikirnya bertanya-tanya dan berusaha mencari alat penunjuk waktu yang terletak di atas meja. Tepat 05.00 pagi, tunjuk jam itu.

'Kurasa aku harus keramas hari ini, semalam rambutku sangat lengket~' niatnya dalam hati mencari ikat rambut polkadot _shushu_ miliknya. Ia menemukannya di bawah bantalnya dan saat ia akan mengunciri rambut birunya ia baru sadar akan sesuatu. Ada yang aneh dengan rambutnya dan kalau memang sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan, ia pasti akan sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan.

Kali ini ia berusaha mencari cermin di atas mejanya. Di dekat tumpukan buku musik, cermin yang berhiaskan batu safir biru itu tergeletak disana. Segera ia mengaca dan.. "GYA! A-aku..!" tanpa sadar ia berteriak OOC. "Aku.. Aku.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Ren panik muncul dari arah kamar mandi dengan rambut dan tubuh basah dan handuk putih yang terikat di sekitar panggulnya. Barusan ia mendengar teman sekamarnya berteriak, apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu? Ia terdiam dalam keterkejutannya saat melihat sosok Masato yang masih terbalut dalam _kimono_ tidurnya, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Kelihatannya kamu sudah.." ucapannya menggantung, merasa tidak perlu meneruskan.

Masato mengangguk. "Ya, aku kembali," ucapnya menampilkan senyum manisnya yang jarang terlihat. "Aku sudah kembali menjadi laki-laki."

Dan sepertinya kutukan ini sekali lagi berakhir dan tidak akan berlanjut 'kan? Sepertinya berguna juga bagi Masato memakan roti melon yang semalam diberikan oleh Ren. Mungkin seloyang kebaikan yang dimaksud makhluk itu adalah sebungkus roti melon karena ia sedang dilanda kelaparan yang amat sangat. Atau mungkin perbuatan Ren-lah yang membuat Masato bisa kembali lagi menjadi laki-laki. _Who knows the truth_?

"Kalau begitu aku a-"

**BRUAKKK**

Belum selesai Ren bicara, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka didobrak oleh seseorang anak kecil –coret- seorang siswa bertubuh mungil yang terlihat sangat panik. "Na-Natsuki hilang!" ucap Shou; siswa itu, setengah berteriak karena panik. "Aku melihat seekor kucing hitam keluar dari jendela kamar kami sesaat setelah Natsuki menghilang."

Ren dan Masato menampilkan ekspresi yang seolah-olah berkata, 'Kamu ngomong apa? Saya nggak ngerti.'

"Jangan-jangan kucing itu menculik Natsuki!" ujar Shou lagi yang membuat keduanya semakin kebingungan. "Natsuki diculik!"

Eh?! Jadi hobi Cecil setelah mengubah _gender_ orang sesuka hatinya, kini hobinya berubah jadi menculik orang? Apakah kasus menghilangnya Natsuki itu ada hubungannya dengan kucing itu? Sepertinya misteri di Saotome Gakuen akan terus berlanjut, ya 'kan?

* * *

**おわり **

* * *

**メモ✰****:**

[1] Pekopeko (bahasa gaul / non-formal) = Lapar

[2] Arigatou gozaimasu (bahasa formal) = Terima kasih

[3] Kawai da yo = Imutnya. [Ya ampun, Ren. Hahaha.. XDXD]

**A/N✰:**

Akhirnya selesai juga dan di_publish_ juga (setelah telat _publish_ karena diriku pergi ke JIMAT UNJ 2012 hari Sabtu dan Minggu lalu. Hayoo.. Siapa aja yang datang kesana juga?). Hahaha.. Akhirnya selesai juga. XDXD Maaf, karena selama 5 bab di ff ini, banyak _typoos_ yang sungguh tidak diriku sengaja~ _Author's note_ di _chapter_ ini akan sangat panjang lebar, jadi bersiaplah! Hahaha..

Akhir ceritanya menggantung lagi, ya? Saya memang sengaja. Entah ini akan saya bikin sekuelnya atau nggak, tapi kalau jadi akan kubuat sebagai _one shoot_. Oh, bagaimana bisa sebuah sekuel mempunyai sekuel. _Good luck my next fanfiction_. #Eh? Rencananya, sih, kalau jadi kubuat, sekuelnya akan berjudul "**KAGAMI NO HEART**".

Umm.. Apakah cara perubahan ini (Masato menjadi laki-laki lagi) masih membingungkan? Kalau iya, mungkin akan kubuatkan **EXTRA CHAPTER** untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana Masato bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi laki-laki lagi. _Extra chapter_ itu akan kubuat dengan karakter utamanya adalah Ren dan berupa _flashback_ (tentang _chapter_ ini dari mata seorang Ren Jinguji). Perlukah _extra chapter_ tersebut? _Tell me._ :)

**R/F/F/etc:**

**Tomoe-nyan**: Terima kasih banyak mau datang dan me-_review_ lagi. :) Gimana, ya.. Aku belum bisa nulis adegan Ren dan Masa-yan semanis adegan Icchi dan Ikki. #plakk Hahaha.. Maafkan daku~ Mungkin kalau memang jadi _extra chapter_, adegan mereka akan lebih manis; aku nggak jamin juga, tapi akan kuusahakan. #eh?

**Al-Mcs**: Sudah ku_publish_, nih. _Extra chapter_nya perlu 'kah? XDXD

**Marlen-sama**: Thanks for your comment last time, that's really cheer me up. :)

**ありがとうございます** for **Gale, Tomoe-nyan, Al-Mcs, Marlen-sama,** dan untuk **semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir disini**. Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di _fanfic_ buatanku selanjutnya, ya! _Mata ne!_


	6. EXTRA CHAPTER!

Makan malam tadi berakhir dengan keheningan dimana Ren sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Tokiya pun sibuk dengan dirinya yang lain –coret- sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda berambut cokelat kejinggaan itu terus memikirkan cara apa yang harus dilakukannya agar temannya sejak kecil bisa kembali lagi menjadi laki-laki. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup nyaman, sih, sekamar dengan Masako (nama Masato selama dikutuk menjadi perempuan selama tiga hari terakhir ini, red-), tetapi ia kasihan juga melihat _perempuan_ itu terus menerus menggalau nan bersedih dan juga bermuram durja beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia juga masih punya hati untuk merasakan kesedihan orang lain.

Ren melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar asramanya saat ia melihat seorang pegawai kafetaria sedang berjalan memasuki dapur dengan senampan besar berisikan kue yang belum jadi di kedua tangannya. Didorong rasa keingintahuan yang sangat besar, ia mengendap-endap mengikuti pegawai itu.

Pintu dapur Saotome Gakuen terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah ruang dapur yang sangat luas dan lengkap. Aroma roti menguar di udara bercampur dengan aroma adonan kue atau pun roti yang sedang dibuat. Beberapa pasang tangan tidak berhenti bergerak mengadoni dan menguleni. _Mixer-mixer _tahan karat tersebut menari-nari di dalam mangkuk pembuat kue, mencampur bahan-bahan. Benda-benda besi bernama oven tersebut menyala seluruhnya, memanaskan adonan yang sudah dibentuk yang dimasak di dalamnya.

Untuk sesaat Ren terpukau melihat kegiatan masak memasak di dapur itu. Ia tidak pernah mau tahu keadaan dapur sebelumnya, ia selalu terima beres masakan-masakan di rumahnya; kediaman Jinguji. Sejujurnya, sih, ia memang tidak punya minat sedikit pun untuk memasak, sehingga ia selalu menjauhi yang namanya masak memasak namun entah bagaimana, tetapi ia sangat ingin tahu kali ini. Tetapi semuanya berubah saat..

"Maaf, kamu siapa, ya?"

.. saat negara api menyerang. Ups! Maaf, salah situasi.

.. saat seorang pegawai Saotome Gakuen memergokinya dengan tatapan tajam membunuh, sebilah pisau tajam nan mengkilat di tangan kanannya. Ren hanya bisa menampilkan senyumannya, seraya tertawa kikuk. "Aku hanya.."

* * *

Title: **A Melonbread of Kindness**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy (?), Drama

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, Masato Hijirikawa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Hal apa sajakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Syarat apakah yang harus dipenuhinya agar ia bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Masato Hijirikawa ‖ Sekuel dari **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

A/N[1]: Mungkin akan ada beberapa bagian yang sama persis dengan cerita di _chapter_ sebelumnya, hal ini memang disengaja karena ini semacam cerita di balik cara kembalinya Masato Hijirikawa menjadi seorang laki-laki. Ren Jinguji-lah yang akan menjadi tokoh utama di **EXTRA CHAPTER!**Ini.

A/N[2]: **EXTRA CHAPTER** ini dipersembahkan untuk **Tomoe-nyan, Gale-san, Marlen-sama, **dan **Al-Mcs**. Semoga Tomoe-nyan, Gale-san, Al-Mcs, Marlen-sama, dan kalian (siapa pun di luar sana yang membaca ff ini) menyukai _extra chapter_ ini.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC akut!

* * *

**EXTRA CHAPTER!**

* * *

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam dan ini sudah waktu bagi Ren untuk kembali ke kamar asramanya, ia harus istirahat. Ia masuki kamar asramanya tanpa harus mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kedua mata biru langitnya dapat melihat Masato yang tengah menulis _shodou_ atau kaligrafi di bagian lain kamarnya. Sambil berpikir bahwa ia tidak perlu meminta izin, ia langkahkan kedua kakinya melewati batas kamar mereka berdua dan melihat apa yang ditulis sang pianis disana.

Terkejut beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia justru tertawa renyah saat membacanya. "Kamu lapar, ya? Sampai ngelukis tulisan _pekopeko_ [1] begitu," ucapnya yang hanya dibalas Masato dengan anggukan pelan sambil menunduk, membiarkan rambut panjang birunya menutupi pipi putih Masato yang memerah.

Ia merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan sebungkus roti melon pada Masato yang kebetulan berhasil menangkapnya. "Tuh, kebetulan ada sisa," ucapnya lalu berjalan ke arah papan _darts_ miliknya, mengambil beberapa panah _darts_ yang menancap disana.

"'Sisa'?" tanya Masato sinis sambil memandangi roti melon itu.

"Iya, sisa," jawab Ren mulai bermain _darts_. Ia tertawa pelan mengetahui seberapa merasa terhinanya Masato mendapatkan sebungkus roti sisa. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga menggoda teman sekamarnya itu. Apakah _perempuan_ yang terbalut dalam _kimono_ tidur putih bercorak biru laut di bagian ujung-ujungnya itu akan marah padanya? Ataukah justru berterima kasih? Ia masih ingin tahu, penasaran.

Dilemparnya satu persatu panah _darts_ itu dan semuanya sukses menancap di papan _darts_. Ia menghela nafas bosan karena selalu berakhir seperti ini, ia selalu berhasil menancapkan seluruh panah _darts _yang dimilikinya ke tengah-tengah papan _darts_. Sambil mencabut seluruh panah itu, sang _saxophonist_ berkata dengan nada main-mainnya yang seperti biasa, "Bercanda. Tadi kebetulan aku membelinya, tapi ternyata aku sudah kenyang dan tidak mungkin memakannya."

Masato masih melirik sinis ke arah Ren sebentar, hingga akhirnya ia mengambilnya juga (setelah ngedumel dalam hati, tentu saja) dan memakannya. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_," [2] ucapnya pelan dengan mulut penuh roti melon.

'_Kawai da yo_," [3] pikir Ren sambil tersenyum kecil. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian yang menimpanya di dapur Saotome Gakuen tadi.

* * *

_ Padahal awalnya ia tidak berpikir kalau ia akan kepergok menyelinap (atau menyusup?) ke dalam dapur sekolahnya, namun ternyata ia kepergok juga. Yang memergokinya adalah seorang pegawai bermata merah darah tajam menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya, apalagi dengan pisau tajam yang berkilat diterpa sinar lampu dapur yang dibawa pegawai itu._

_ "Kutanya sekali lagi," ucap pegawai yang agak seram itu. Ia memutar-mutarkan pisau tajam di tangannya. Ia melirik Ren tajam. "Mau ngapain kesini?"_

_ Ren tertawa kikuk lagi. "Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan tapi sepertinya aku salah masuk ruangan." Ia melihat berkeliling sambil mengucapkannya._

_ Pegawai itu berjalan pergi sambil melempar-tangkap pisaunya di udara. "Kalau masih mau disini, hanya boleh sebentar saja dan sebaiknya kau ikut membantu kami membuat kue," ucapnya sambil lalu._

_ Ren menelan ludahnya gugup. 'Memasak, katamu?' Ia mendadak gelisah. 'Yang benar saja.'_

_ Beberapa waktu selanjutnya terasa begitu lama bagi Ren, ia masih ingin di dapur ini. Menghirup aroma kue-kue yang baru matang dari oven. Aroma-aroma yang terhirup manis. Lagi-lagi ia mengacak rambut panjangnya, semakin lama ia disini maka ia harus membantu para pegawai dapur sekolahnya memasak. Masalah yang dihadapinya sangat berat kali ini, perlukah kukatakan sekali lagi kalau ia belum pernah memasak?_

_ "Maaf, maukah kamu membantuku?"_

_ Suara barusan membuyarkan lamunan seorang Ren Jinguji. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seorang perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya terlihat kesulitan menaruh seloyang roti ke dalam oven yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Perempuan berambut cokelat itu berjinjit-jinjit berusaha menaruhnya di dalam oven tapi tetap saja gagal._

_ "Sini. Biar kubantu," ucap Ren cepat. Mengambil loyang tersebut dan memasukkannya ke oven dengan mudah karena ovennya tidak terletak lebih tinggi daripada dirinya._

_ Perempuan itu membungkuk hormat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu bergegas pergi._

_ Ren memandang isi oven tadi. Tadi ia memang tidak terlalu sadar dengan apa isi loyang yang tadi ditaruhnya di dalam oven, sehingga ia memandang oven tersebut. Ia ber'oh' ria melihat isinya. 'Oh, membuat roti melon.'_

_ Ia baru saja akan pergi saat ia ingat kalau Masato menyukai roti melon, mungkin ia bisa meminta satu atau mungkin dua buah untuk teman sekamarnya (yang seingatnya belum makan sejak lama). Dengan sopan dan sedikit menggoda, ia bertanya pada salah satu pegawai perempuan di dapur tersebut, "Bolehkah aku meminta sebuah roti melon,_ my lady_?"_

_ Pegawai perempuan yang yang digoda –coret- ditanyai hanya terkekeh sebelum membalas, "Hahaha.. Dasar gombal. Maaf, maaf saja, ya, hal kayak gitu nggak akan mempan padaku." Ia tersenyum. "Kalau memang ingin, kenapa tidak memasaknya saja sendiri?"_

_ Dan bagaikan tersambar petir dengan efek kilatan kilat di belakangnya dan juga suara petir yang bergemuruh di sekelilingnya, kata-kata pegawai perempuan itu benar-benar membuat Ren syok. Kaget dan kehilangan kata-kata. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kikuk. "Aku tidak bisa memasak."_

_ "Kami bisa mengajarimu, kok," ucap pegawai yang lain._

_ Dan dimulailah pelajaran tambahan (memasak) itu. Ren harus jatuh bangun dalam perjuangannya membuat masakan hanya karena keinginannya bodoh nan polosnya meminta sebuah roti melon untuk teman sekamarnya. Ia berkali-kali hampir gagal. Gagal membedakan tepung terigu dengan soda kue dan juga bubuk vanili. Gagal me_mixer_ bahan-bahan, sehingga adonannya terciprat membuat berantakan meja sekitarnya. Gagal membentuk roti melon. Terlalu lama menaruh bahan roti melonnya di dalam oven hingga gosong. Banyak kegagalan yang dialaminya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia juga berhasil membuat roti melon dan membawanya pulang ke kamar asramanya setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih kepada para pegawai yang membantunya dengan sabar._

* * *

Ren tersenyum sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Masato yang masih memakan roti melon, tanpa menyadari kalau Ren-lah yang membuat roti melon itu setelah mengalami berkali-kali kegagalan. Itu roti melon yang dibuat dengan kerja keras, lho! 'Kira-kira rasanya seperti apa, ya?' pikirnya.

Dan malam pun berlalu dalam keheningan di kamar asrama tersebut. Sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang mulai bicara dan hanya sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing hingga, keduanya jatuh terlelap; jatuh ke dalam bunga mimpi mereka sendiri-sendiri.

* * *

Ren terbangun karena suara hujan deras yang terjadi di luar bangunan Saotome Gakuen. Sepertinya hujan deras itu akan membentuk badai, akan ada serangan badai malam ini. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berniat untuk mengambil selimutnya dari dalam lemari saat tanpa sengaja, matanya melirik ke bagian lain _kamarnya_. Sesosok _perempuan_ tertidur dengan posisi duduk meng_gelesot_ ke meja dengan tangan kiri yang dijadikannya bantal. 'Dia ketiduran?' pikir Ren agak kaget setengah bingung sambil berjalan ke arah si _perempuan_ yang masih terlelap, sepertinya ketiduran saat sedang menulis kaligrafi. Dasar Masato.

Dilepaskannya perlahan kuas _shodou_ yang masih digengam Masato dan digendonglah _perempuan_ itu dengan hati-hati. Semuanya dilakukannya secara perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati agar Masato tidak terbangun. Menidurkan Masato dengan lembut dan perlahan di atas tempat tidur pianis tersebut kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut, mengingat sepertinya akan terjadi badai malam ini. "_Oyasumi nasai_, Masa," bisik Ren lembut. [4]

"Umm.." Masato ngelindur dalam tidurnya sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang tidur, ya? Membuat Ren _tanpa sengaja_ mengecup dahi dan kecupannya turun ke kedua pipi _perempuan_ itu. Lalu semakin turun lagi, saat _perempuan_ itu tiba-tiba kembali berguman dalam tidurnya, "Jinguji.."

Ren tersenyum. "Mimpi indahlah."

* * *

Beberapa jam pun telah berlalu cepat, secepat badai yang menghantam Saotome Gakuen. Ren yang sedang menikmati mandi (terlampau) paginya (yang sejujurnya jarang dilakukannya) tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi telinganya, suara teriakan Masato.

_"GYA! A-aku..!"_ Hening sebentar hingga akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan Masato lagi, _"Aku.. Aku.."_

"Ada apa?" tanya Ren agak panik (dan kaget, tentu saja) muncul dari arah kamar mandi dengan rambut dan tubuh yang masih basah, serta handuk putih yang melilit di sekitar panggulnya. Ia terdiam dalam keterkejutannya, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Kelihatannya kamu sudah.."

Masato mengangguk. "Ya," ucapnya menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Aku sudah kembali menjadi laki-laki."

Dan sepertinya kutukan ini sekali lagi berakhir dan tidak akan berlanjut 'kan? Sepertinya berguna juga bagi Masato memakan roti melon yang semalam diberikan oleh Ren. Mungkin seloyang kebaikan yang dimaksud orang itu adalah sebungkus roti melon karena ia sedang dilanda kelaparan yang amat sangat. Atau mungkin perbuatan Ren-lah yang membuat Masato bisa kembali lagi menjadi laki-laki. _Who knows the truth_?

"Kalau begitu aku a-"

**BRUAKKK**

Belum selesai Ren bicara, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka didobrak oleh seseorang anak kecil –coret- seorang siswa bertubuh mungil yang terlihat sangat panik . "Na-Natsuki hilang!" ucap Shou; siswa itu, setengah berteriak karena panik. "Aku melihat seekor kucing hitam keluar dari jendela kamar kami sesaat setelah Natsuki menghilang."

Ren menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya yang seolah-olah berkata, 'Kamu ngomong apa? Saya nggak ngerti.'. Sekaligus bertanya-tanya, kenapa pintu kamar mereka bisa didobrak teman sekelasnya padahal semalam sudah dikuncinya.

"Jangan-jangan kucing itu menculik Natsuki!" ujar Shou lagi yang membuat keduanya semakin kebingungan. "Natsuki diculik!"

Eh?! Jadi hobi Cecil setelah mengubah _gender_ orang sesuka hatinya adalah menculik orang? Apakah kasus menghilangnya Natsuki itu ada hubungannya dengan kucing itu? Sepertinya misteri di Saotome Gakuen akan terus berlanjut, ya 'kan?

* * *

Dan pagi itu, _handphone_ Tokiya berdering pelan tanda sebuah e-mail masuk ke dalam _handphone_-nya. Ia membuka e-mail yang masuk tersebut dan membacanya:

.

_FROM: Ren Jinguji_

_TO: Tokiya Ichinose_

_Subject: Change_

_Cara yang kamu kasih kemarin benar-benar berhasil. Dia berubah. ;)_

.

"Ne~ Lagi baca _meeru_ dari siapa?" tanya Otoya penuh keingintahuan atau bisa dikatakan penuh kekepoan. "Dari siapa?"

Tokiya langsung menutup _handphone_nya dengan cepat. "Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya pelan berusaha tidak memandang teman sekamarnya. Ia menaruh kembali benda berwarna ungu itu di atas meja belajarnya.

* * *

**おわり✰**

* * *

**メモ✰****:**

[1] Pekopeko (bahasa gaul) = Lapar

[2] Arigatou gozaimasu (bahasa formal) = Terima kasih

[3] Kawai da yo = Imutnya

[4] Oyasumi nasai = Selamat beristirahat; selamat tidur.

**A/N [3]✰**:

Aaaa…. Maafkan aku yang lambat _update_, ini semua dikarenakan sinyal internet yang menghilang sehingga aku tidak bisa _publish_, ditambah dengan ujian akhir semester yang sedang kulalui~ _Gomen ne, minna._ _T_.T

Ini benar-benar akhirnya; _ending_nya. ;) Semoga tidak mengecewakan karena menurutku ini agaknya kurang bagus dan juga kurang menarik~ *nangis dipojokkan* Tapi semoga kalian menyukai **EXTRA CHAPTER** ini. Dan bagaimana sebenarnya nasib Natsuki Shinomiya? Ada yang penasaran? XDXD

**BEHIND THE✰ストリース✰****:**

Aku akan mencoba menerangkan sedikit mengenai sebenarnya seperti apa mekanisme atau cara Otoya dan Masato (yang dikutuk Cecil Aijima) berubah lagi menjadi laki-laki:

**Otoya Ittoki** = Syarat berubahnya adalah sesendok keajaiban yang diberikan oleh orang yang peduli padanya. Situasinya saat itu adalah sedang demam tinggi akibat kehujanan. Maksud sebenarnya, karena Otoya sedang sakit, otomatis ia harus mendapatkan sesendok obat; obat akan membuatnya lebih cepat sembuh. Dan sebenarnya bukan kecupan yang menyembuhkannya tetapi sesendok obat penyembuh demam yang diberikan oleh Tokiya-lah yang membuatnya sembuh (peduli karena menjaganya yang sedang sakit semalaman) dan syaratnya terpenuhi tanpa disadari. Hahaha..

**Masato Hijirikawa** = Syarat berubahnya adalah seloyang keajaiban. Situasinya saat itu adalah kelaparan akut dikarenakan belum makan cukup lama. Maksudnya adalah karena lapar, Masato membutuhkan makanan dan seloyang keajaiban itu merujuk pada makanan (seloyang roti melon). Ren memberikannya tanpa tahu kalau hal itulah yang akan mengembalikan Masa ke sosoknya yang asli dan dengan (pura-pura) polosnya justru melakukan _tidak sengaja mengecup dahi dan pipi Masa (dan lain-lain yang bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri)_. Jadi sebenarnya Masato bisa saja lebih cepat berubah jika diberikan roti melon lebih cepat. Hahaha..

Jadi yang ingin kuluruskan disini adalah sebenarnya ff ini tidak bermaksud modus atau pun menjurus ke _sesuatu_, hal-hal _sesuatu itu_ hanyalah pemanis saja. Hahahaha.. #plakk


End file.
